Liberación
by Ladylunay
Summary: Traducción - Kylo Ren ha estado visitando a Rey cada noche en sueños, exigiéndola que vaya a él y se convierta en su aprendiz. Noche a noche Rey se niega, siendo cada vez más duro, ya que siente algo por él. Una noche Kylo le suplica que vaya a él, prometiéndola placer y poder, y Rey se niega. Enfurecido Kylo promete que la encontrará y habrá consecuencias. /REYLO/ Lemon. TERMINADO
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer —** Star Wars no me pertenece, su historia y personajes pertenecen a Disney lamentablemente para mí.

 **Advertencias —** Lemon.

 **Pareja —** ReyLo (Rey/Kylo)

 **.**

 **Notas de la Traductora** **(LadyLunay)**

 _ **He aquí uno de los mejores lemons que he tenido el placer de leer de esta maravillosa y candente pareja, que puedo decir… Ben y Rey desprenden demasiada química y compenetración en cada escena, palabra y mirada. He disfrutado tanto leyéndolo que me dije, oh dios, debo traducirlo para compartíroslo, y aquí estamos.**_

 _ **Señalar que esta historia en concreto, como la mayoría de fics Reylo, se basa en la teoría de que Rey**_ _ **no**_ _ **es una Skywalker.**_

 _ **La autora original en inglés es WillowsWisp, una grandísima escritora, y muy maja persona, quien me ha concedido su permiso para poder traeros esta joyita y de la cual os diré que si no habéis leído nada, hacedlo, es muy buena.**_

 _ **Sin más que añadir, os dejo disfrutar de la lectura!**_

 _ **.**_

 **Liberación**

 **Sinopsis**

 _Traducción - Kylo Ren ha estado visitando a Rey cada noche en sueños, exigiéndola que vaya a él y se convierta en su aprendiz. Noche a noche Rey se niega, siendo cada vez más duro, ya que siente algo por él. Una noche Kylo le suplica que vaya a él, prometiéndola placer y poder, y Rey se niega. Enfurecido, Kylo promete que la encontrará y habrá consecuencias. /REYLO/ Lemon._

 _¿Cumplirá Kylo Ren su promesa? y si consigue encontrarla, ¿qué castigo le espera a Rey?_

 _Reylo Smut—One-shot._

 **.**

 **Notas de la autora** **(WillowsWisp)**

 **Este fic es Reylo y desvergonzadamente obsceno; si alguna de las dos cosas te ofende, te sugiero que dejes de leer ya. Esta historia está dedicada a mi seguidora favorita de Tumblr, Deathbyhook, quien siempre me anima a mi y a escribir mis historias. Si no lo has hecho aun, échale un ojo a la historia** _ **Echos**_ **!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Sueños**

 **.**

Soñaba con él cada noche.

Desde su pelea contra él en la agonizante base Starkiller en la que lo dejó tirado sangrando sobre la nieve, Rey supo que había sobrevivido a la destrucción del planeta de alguna manera, a pesar de estar gravemente herido. No había habido ninguna noticia sobre él para confirmar que ciertamente hubiera sobrevivido, pero Rey podía sentirlo. No entendía cómo podía saberlo, pero se sentía mejor sabiendo que la general Organa tampoco creía que él hubiera muerto en medio de la destrucción causada por la Resistencia.

Sentía que si alguien podría saberlo aunque fuera únicamente por intuición, habría de ser su propia madre, sin importar cuánto tiempo hubiesen estado separados.

Los sueños comenzaron apenas un mes después del inicio de su entrenamiento en Ahch-to; cada noche él se aparecía mientras dormía, y su maestro, Luke Skywalker era consciente de los sueños que estaba teniendo con su sobrino, siendo su respuesta a ello la meditación. Sin embargo, no importaba cuánto tiempo pasara Rey meditando, tratando de aclarar su mente e intentando sacarlo de su cabeza o de que se entrometiera en sus sueños, cada noche él reaparecía. Incluso había tratado de no dormir, tratando de mantenerse despierta durante horas y horas, pero eso solo la había hecho sentirse vulnerable y débil.

Cuando no dormía era una Padawan inútil, una que no podía concentrarse en lo que el maestro Luke la indicaba que hiciera.

Cada noche, tan pronto su mente se hundía en un sueño tranquilo, él aparecía como un fantasma. La primera vez que soñó con él, estuvo aterrorizada. Comenzando cerca del nacimiento de su cabello y descendiendo por su mejilla hasta su cuello había una cicatriz terrible, y ella se había quedado sin aliento al verla, sorprendida por la marca rojiza que desfiguraba su rostro. No lo volvía completamente espantoso, pero le añadía un halo más brutal.

—Pareces sorprendida por mi apariencia —comentó él moviéndose hacia ella, y a cada paso que daba, Rey retrocedía—. ¿Qué creías, que cortarme con una espada laser en la cara no dejaría ningún daño permanente? —sonrió, continuando.

—Has venido para hacerme daño —siseó Rey, preparándose para un ataque.

—No, en absoluto —explicó—. Estoy enfadado por lo que pasó, no te equivoques, pero no pretendo castigarte; no te culpo.

Rey se mordió el interior de la mejilla, intentando mantener su fachada de valor frente al monstruo que tenía enfrente.

—¿Entonces por qué estás aquí, si no es para dañarme? —dijo cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y alzando la barbilla.

Kylo Ren se acercó de nuevo, y Rey se quedó quieta, cautelosa de cualquier movimiento repentino que él pudiera hacer; no le mostraría temor retrocediendo, pero pesar de su esfuerzo aún se sentía intimidada por él. Sentía que le estaba diciendo la verdad, que no estaba allí para herirla, pero que seguía siendo mucho más fuerte que ella.

Su cuerpo se alzaba sobre el suyo, haciéndola sentir increíblemente pequeña. Él alzó su mano enguantada para tocar su rostro, como cuando la interrogó en la Base Starkiller, pero antes de que sus dedos pudieran llegar a rozar su mejilla ella levantó su propia mano y le apartó. Y hacerlo fue un error, pues Kylo usó la otra mano para sujetarle la muñeca, aprovechándose de su ventaja en tamaño, forzándola a retroceder. Rey se quedó sin aliento cuando su espalda chocó contra el muro, pues ahora estaba atrapada entre la pared y su cuerpo.

Él entonces la agarró de ambas muñecas con una mano, inmovilizándole los brazos sobre su cabeza, se inclinó y tocó su frente con la suya.

—Porque necesitas un maestro —respondió finalmente con un susurro, haciendo que ella sintiera su cálido aliento sobre la piel.

—Ya tengo uno —espetó Rey, luchando en vano para liberarse de su agarre.

Kylo Ren se burló.

—Me refiero a un maestro adecuado —dijo.

—Luke Skywalker es un buen maestro —respondió ella bajando la cabeza, indignada.

—Si fuera tan grandioso como tú lo pintas —se rió él—, ¿estarías en esta posición ahora mismo?

Rey entonces abrió la boca para replicar, pero terminó quedándose en silencio, y él tomó su silencio como derrota, sonriéndola. Ella apartó la mirada de él, resoplando, y Kylo usó su mano libre para mover su rostro hacia arriba de nuevo, haciendo que lo mirara.

—Olvidas que Luke Skywalker fue quien me entrenó. Recuerda, Rey, cuando me llames monstruo… que cada monstruo tiene un creador —explicó, y sus palabras la enfurecieron.

—¡Tú...! ¡vas a quedarte ahí culpando a tu tío por las cosas horribles que has hecho! —le gritó.

Él la ignoró y continuó hablando.

—Eres más poderosa de lo que crees, tienes tanto potencial… y sin embargo lo desperdicias permitiendo que ese viejo necio te entrene.

—¡Vete! —gritó Rey luchando contra él más fervientemente que antes.

Ya no quería lidiar con Kylo Ren, quería que se fuera y no regresara.

* * *

Rey despertó del sueño jadeante y empapada en sudor, mirando a su alrededor por la habitación, descubriendo que estaba sola en la oscuridad. Kylo Ren no estaba a la vista. Mientras se sentaba en la cama tratando de calmarse, podría haber jurado que oyó una voz familiar susurrarle.

 _Volveré, cielo_

Y volvió.

Cada noche acechaba sus sueños intentando convencerla de que dejara a Luke Skywalker y fuera con él. Una y otra vez le decía que sería un mejor maestro para ella que su tío, que a su lado aprendería los caminos de la fuerza y poseería un poder con el que tan solo podía soñar. Cada noche Rey rechazaba su propuesta, y cada vez podía sentir que su resolución se debilitaba; con cada visita sus interacciones se volvían más cómodas, y Rey descubrió que ya no retrocedía cuando él se acercaba.

Cuando Kylo se sentaba a su lado en su cama ya no se levantaba rápidamente para alejarse de él, cuando rozaba la punta de sus dedos suavemente sobre su mejilla, ya no se apartaba como si quemara.

Eso era lo que aterrorizaba a Rey al irse a dormir cada noche, no que Kylo eventualmente encontrara el camino a sus sueños, sino el que comenzaba a sentirse a gusto en su compañía. Su aceptación e incluso el que en ocasiones le diera la bienvenida a su presencia, eso, la asustaba. ¿Se estaba perdiendo a si misma? ¿perdiendo todo en lo que creía por este monstruo? ¿estaba el lado oscuro tentándola con éxito?

A veces se encontraba a si misma anhelando la presencia de Kylo, la compañía de su enemigo.

Eso no estaba bien, se suponía que no debería sentirse así por un hombre tan inhumano que había asesinado a su propio padre justo ante sus ojos. Han Solo, quien con su último aliento se había acercado y tocado la cara de su hijo; el hijo al que había estado tratando de convencer para que regresara del lado oscuro porque creía que todavía había algo bueno en él. Incluso después de que él asesinara a su esposo, la general Leia todavía creía que su hijo aún tenía luz en él.

Rey se preguntó si no habría límites para el amor de una madre, si Kylo Ren podría hacer algo tan horrible como para que Leia lo abandonara. Si Leia no se atrevía a despreciar realmente a su hijo después de todo el dolor que había causado, ¿cómo se suponía que podría hacerlo Rey? entonces, para negar los sentimientos que había desarrollado involuntariamente por él, dejaría de dormir.

Cuando su cansancio finalmente llegó a ser demasiado y se dio por vencida, Kylo Ren la estaba esperando. Estaba tanto divertido como molesto por sus actos, así como por sus intentos de evadirlo.

—¿Por qué te haces esto a ti misma? —preguntó con un deje de desilusión tiñendo su tono.

Ella lo ignoró y cruzó sus brazos infantilmente sobre su pecho mirando a la pared, fingiendo no oírlo; entonces lo escuchó suspirar, sintiéndolo acercarse. Estaba sentado a escasos centímetros de ella, pero aún se negaba a mirarlo cuando sintió sus dedos envolverse alrededor de su barbilla. Lentamente movió su cabeza haciendo que lo mirara, observándola con ojos oscuros.

—¿Por qué me evitas, Rey? —inquirió, y ella trató de apartar su mirada nuevamente, pero él no se lo permitió.

Rey se pasó la lengua por los labios secos y luego mordió el inferior, arrancando la piel muerta entre los dientes; respiró hondo, y con todas sus fuerzas apartó a Kylo Ren de ella. Él se tambaleó hacia atrás, sin esperar el ataque, pero no le hizo tanto daño como ella había esperado. Ella esperaba que él se hubiera enfadado por arremeter contra él para alejarlo, pero todo lo que hizo fue reírse. Rápidamente caminó hacia ella y le tomó la cara entre las manos, no lo suficientemente fuerte como para causarle dolor, pero tampoco fue gentil.

Sus manos eran del mismo largo que su cara entera, y Rey no tenía dudas de que podría usarlas para aplastar su cráneo si quisiera.

—La meditación que Luke Skywalker te tiene practicando día tras día parece no estar funcionando —dijo y se rió secamente.

El enfado de la joven le divertía, era una prueba para él de que su tío era un inútil como maestro para ella.

—No eres real —espetó la joven luchando por liberarse de su agarre, y él apartó una mano de su rostro para envolver su brazo alrededor de su cintura, acercándola más a él.

—Soy muy real. Esto, es real, Rey. Estamos conectados, tú y yo —enfatizó Kylo, abrazándola mientras ella luchaba por alejarse.

—Solo eres un sueño —gritó, negándose a creerlo.

Él se rió de ella condescendientemente, y Rey levantó su mano para abofetearlo, pero él la agarró de la muñeca antes de que pudiera rozar siquiera su mejilla. Ella entonces le gruñó como un animal salvaje enseñando sus dientes, y eso solo lo divirtió más; a ese punto ella no estaba segura de si estaba más enfadada con él o consigo.

—Puede que estemos en un sueño, pero soy muy real, estoy aquí contigo —insistió.

Rey sacudió bruscamente la cabeza, negando sus palabras y sus implicaciones. Cuando finalmente lo miró, él estaba sonriéndole, con una chispa brillando en sus ojos. Estaba disfrutándolo, disfrutando de sus reacciones a sus revelaciones; y aún no había terminado con ella, por lo que continuó con su retorcido juego de decirle verdades que no deseaba escuchar.

—¿Sabes cuál es la mejor parte de todo esto, mi parte favorita? —se burló, sonriéndola con aire de suficiencia.

—¿Cuál? —soltó Rey a través de sus dientes apretados, hirviendo.

Él bajó su boca hasta su oreja, susurrando entonces oscuramente sobre ella.

—No podría llegar a ti cada noche si tú no me lo permitieras —dijo.

—¡Mientes! —gritó ella usando todas sus fuerzas para empujarlo, y él cayó al suelo, pero como aún la tenía abrazada, Rey cayó con él.

Ella aterrizó sobre su cuerpo en un revoltijo desordenado, alzandose para alejarse de él, pero Kylo la giró hasta que quedó tendida sobre su espalda, colocando sus piernas una a cada lado de ella, usando su cuerpo para sentarse encima e inmovilizarla en su sitio.

—¿Por qué habría de mentirte? —se burló, moviéndose sobre ella, mirándola con ojos salvajes.

—Porque eres cruel —espetó ella.

—Si realmente crees que soy cruel, ¿qué dice eso de ti, la mujer que voluntariamente me permite entrar en su mente? puedes negarte a dormir en un vano intento de evitarme, pero ni siquiera podría ser capaz de estar aquí si tu no quisieras que lo estuviera. Miéntete a ti misma cuanto quieras, Rey, pero en el fondo quieres que venga a ti —dijo él, disfrutando de sus revelaciones.

—¿Por qué no me dejas tranquila? —contraatacó ella, retorciéndose bajo de él, intentando liberarse.

—Ya sabes por qué —respondió él, su tono casi aburrido de ella y de esa conversación.

—Porque necesito un maestro —respondió ella imitándolo, burlándose de él y de sus intentos de convencerla para que se convirtiera en su aprendiz.

Las fosas nasales de Kylo Ren se dilataron mientras la miraba fijamente, sus labios separados ligeramente, y Rey pudo ver que tenía los dientes apretados; estaba enfadado con ella.

Rey aún estaba bajo él, mirándolo respirar livianamente en un intento de calmar su ira. Se preguntó si eso no sería alguna técnica que Luke le había enseñado hace mucho tiempo para controlar su ira, cuando él era su padawan, y aún lo llamaban Ben. Su atención se centró en ella entonces, y ella se preguntó brevemente si habría visto sus pensamientos. Si los había visto decidió no hacer ningún comentario, riendo entre dientes, moviéndose para que su rostro quedara posado sobre el suyo.

Kylo colocó una mano sobre su mejilla y lentamente la deslizó por su cuello, sus dedos descansaron sobre el pulso en su garganta, y la miró con tal intensidad que logró que se sonrojara.

—He sido tu maestro durante un tiempo ya, Rey —explicó, y los labios de Rey se separaron levemente, oportunidad que Kylo aprovechó para pasarle el pulgar por el labio inferior—. ¿Por qué crees que Luke Skywalker no entrena contigo? porque me ve en ti, en tus movimientos, mientras empuñas la espada. Nuestro vínculo te está haciendo aprender de mí sin que ni siquiera te des cuenta de ello.

Rey no respondió, demasiado sorprendida como para pensar en una respuesta.

Había creído que su habilidad natural mientras empuñaba un arma provenía de los muchos años usando su bastón en Jakku; y si bien eso podía haber influido, no pudo evitar preguntarse si lo que él había dicho era cierto. Explicaría las miradas cansadas que Luke le daba en ocasiones, como en aquella ocasión en que giró la vara que él le había dado para entrenar sobre su cabeza y luego giró su cuerpo. ¿Podría el lazo a través de la Fuerza entre ellos del que Kylo hablaba ser real? Si había un vinculo entre ellos, ¿lo habría estado usando Kylo para influir en su entrenamiento?

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres de mí? —inquirió Rey, mirándolo furiosa.

Los ojos de Kylo se oscurecieron.

—No juegues a hacerte la ingenua, Rey, no es propio de ti —se burló.

Rey comenzó a protestar por su afirmación de que se estaba haciendo la tonta, pero sus palabras se transformaron en un grito ahogado cuando él empujó sus caderas contra las de ella y sintió algo duro contra su muslo. Lo miró entonces con los ojos muy abiertos, pues por ingenua que fuera a veces, no era tan estúpida como para no entender exactamente qué era lo que había sentido. Kylo estudió su rostro mientras la joven lo miraba con ojos abiertos como platos, nerviosa. Su piel estaba acalorada; podía sentir su pulso en su garganta acelerarse bajo sus dedos, así que movió sus caderas sobre las de ella de nuevo, siendo recompensado con un pequeño jadeo, uno que ella había intentado contener.

Estaba avergonzada de sí misma, irritada porque su cuerpo la traicionara de esa manera, y él sabía que ella estaba disfrutando de su toque, sintiéndose eufórico por ello. Deslizó la mano por su cuello y sobre su escote hasta tocar ligeramente el costado de uno de sus pechos; entonces un escalofrío la recorrió la espalda, y Kylo se movió sobre ella nuevamente, rozando su pezón que se había endurecido debajo de su túnica.

Rey se mordió el labio haciendo todo lo posible para evitar que otro gemido escapara de sus labios, y Kylo apartó su rostro del de ella, moviéndolo hacia su cuello, empujando ahora fuertemente sus caderas sobre las de ella, pellizcando su pezón a través de la tela entre su pulgar y su dedo, besando su cuello. Rey jadeó más fuerte entonces, haciendo que Kylo lo tomara como estímulo para continuar, embistiendo contra ella sin hacer ninguna pausa en sus movimientos que midiera sus reacciones.

Continuó moviéndose sobre ella, besando su cuello, lamiendo y mordiendo la piel sensible, y la espalda de Rey se arqueó alzando su cuerpo hacia arriba, acercándose a su toque. Finalmente la joven levantó la mano enredando sus dedos entre el cabello oscuro y despeinado, atrayéndolo más cerca. Kylo apartó la mano de su pecho alzándola hacia su cabeza, enredando los dedos con su pelo alzando su rostro para que sus labios se encontraran.

Pero no fue suave y dulce como ella había esperado que sería su primer beso, en lugar de ello sus labios se presionaron firmemente contra los suyos.

Él tiró de su cabello y sus labios se abrieron ligeramente al jadear, momento que él aprovechó para profundizar el beso, donde sus lenguas se encontraron luchando por el dominio del uno sobre el otro. Rey empujó sus caderas contra las suyas y Kylo gimió en su boca. Pero al cabo de un rato se encontró mareada por la intensidad del beso, intentando alejarse para tomar aliento, pero él la mantuvo en su sitio haciendo que ella lo empujara, tratando de que se detuviera para poder respirar. Finalmente él captó la indirecta rompiendo el beso y jadeando, separándose para tomar aire.

—Ven conmigo —pidió Kylo entonces, apoyando su frente sobre la de ella—. Ven a mí y te lo daré todo. Puedo darte placer. Puedo darte poder. Ven conmigo, y todo lo que desees será tuyo.

Rey tomó aire profundamente mordiendo su labio inferior, hinchado por el beso.

No estaba en el estado más adecuado para considerar su petición; su mente aún estaba desorientada por todo lo que acababa de pasar. Tenía miedo de descubrir que quería irse con él, pues en los últimos meses había empezado a sentir algo por ese hombre, algo de lo que estaba demasiado avergonzada como para admitirlo incluso ante sí misma. Entonces cerró los ojos y se alejó de él.

—No puedo —murmuró.

Lo escuchó entonces gruñir exasperadamente y golpear su puño contra el suelo, volviendo a sujetar su rostro, esa vez con más brusquedad que antes, sus dedos clavándose en sus mejillas. Le alzó la cabeza para que volvieran a mirarse. Sus ojos parecían salvajes, y los suyos se abrieron de asombro al ver lo depredador que él parecía.

Finalmente bajó su rostro hacia el suyo, gruñendo.

—Escúchame, Rey, te encontraré y cuando lo haga habrá consecuencias por tu negativa. ¿Me has entendido? voy a recorrer toda la galaxia buscándote, y cuando te encuentre, te arrepentirás de haberme rechazado. Te lo prometo, la próxima vez que nos veamos no será en tus sueños, y me rogarás por liberación.

Y con esas palabras, presionó agresivamente sus labios contra los de ella, para afirmar aún más su terrible promesa.

* * *

Rey despertó del sueño sentándose rápidamente en la cama agarrándose el pecho.

Su corazón latía apresuradamente y su respiración era errática y enfebrecida, y se apartó el cabello de la cara, empapada en sudor antes de volver a tumbarse. Su cuerpo estaba húmedo por la transpiración, sus mejillas sonrojadas, y había en ella además otra clase de humedad que no era sudor. Se giró hasta quedar tendida de lado, llevando sus rodillas hasta el pecho; ese sueño había sido tan realista que se cuestionó si habría sido un sueño en absoluto, preguntándose si lo que Kylo Ren le había dicho sería cierto, que había una conexión entre ellos y que la usaba para visitarla mientras dormía. Negó con la cabeza ante la idea.

A la mañana siguiente Rey despertó sintiéndose renovada, después de ese sueño, esa había sido la primera noche en mucho tiempo en la que había podido dormir con tranquilidad.

Se sentó y estiró, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Puso sus pies en el suelo fresco y caminó hacia la tina, planeaba bañarse y lavarse los restos de su sueño de la noche anterior. Se tomó su tiempo en la bañera, pues disfrutaba de la sensación del agua corriendo por su piel, librando su cuerpo de cualquier rastro de sus sueños. Cuando hubo terminado, Rey se vistió con su habitual túnica gris antes de dirigirse al comedor, donde comían juntos ella y Luke.

Rey lo saludó, su tono más alegre de lo que había sido en meses, sin embargo, su maestro no respondió; mantuvo los ojos clavados en la mesa mientras ella se sentaba a su lado y comenzaba a desayunar la comida que él le había preparado.

—Rey, partirás hoy hacia la base de la Resistencia para ver a Leia —informó.

Ella dejó de comer, posando la cuchara sobre la mesa.

De repente sintió la boca terriblemente seca, los músculos de su garganta se tensaron y le dolió tragar. Rey apartó sus ojos de la comida en su plato y miró a Luke que al fin había alzado los ojos para mirarla. Se sentaron en silencio mirándose el uno al otro, esperando que uno apartara la mirada o rompiera el silencio incómodo que los rodeaba, y ella no pudo soportarlo más.

—¿Por qué me envías con la General Organa? —dijo Rey cuando finalmente logró apartar el dolor de su rechazo lo suficiente como para cuestionar su decisión.

Luke respiró incómodo antes de contestar tranquilamente.

—Debido a que, Rey, he de reconocer que como madre y mujer, ella es más adecuada para proporcionarte guía en ciertas situaciones que yo —dijo.

Lo sabía.

Él lo sabía.

Exteriormente Rey se mostró serena y apática ante su respuesta, pero en su mente, estaba gritando de pánico. No importaba lo que dijera Kylo Ren cada vez que aparecía en sus sueños, su tío no era ningún estúpido; Luke estaba al tanto del sueño que había tenido con su sobrino la noche anterior, de que lo había imaginado besándola, tocándola en los lugares más íntimos.

Sus ojos se abrieron y sus manos temblaron, estaba completamente mortificada. Evitó su mirada y se centró en su respiración, tratando de calmarse, sintiendo que Luke colocaba su mano izquierda sobre la suya, temblorosa. Su toque fue constante y mantuvo su mano sobre la de ella hasta que logró tranquilizarse.

—Esto no es un castigo, Rey. Si en el futuro sientes que puedes continuar tu entrenamiento, puedes volver —prometió Luke.

Rey no lo miró, sencillamente inclinó la cabeza y le dio una pequeña sonrisa forzada antes de levantarse y caminar hacia su habitación para recoger sus cosas.

Se despidió de Luke y le transmitió su agradecimiento por permitirle ser su padawan, incluso si había sido apenas por un breve tiempo. Dio media vuelta para bajar los escalones de piedra y encontrarse con su escolta de regreso a la Base de Resistencia, pero fue detenida por una mano mecánica que le sujetó el antebrazo.

Se volvió para mirar a Luke, que la miraba solemnemente mientras ella esperaba para que le dijera por qué la detenía. Él no apartó la mirada de sus ojos cuando tomó su mano, girándola para que su palma mirara hacia el cielo grisáceo, entonces sintió el peso familiar de una espada laser ser posado sobre ella.

—Esto te pertenece, Rey. No importa quién más intente reclamar esta espada, te eligió a ti —proclamó él—. La necesitarás en tu viaje... que la fuerza te acompañe.

Rey asintió con la cabeza sonriéndole con sinceridad ahora, le ofreció una vez la última breve inclinación de cabeza antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a alejarse.

Abrió su bolsa y metió la espada láser mientras tomaba aliento cansada, antes de comenzar su largo descenso por los escalones de piedra. A medida que sus pies se posaban sobre cada losa de piedra, Rey no podía evitar lamentarse de cómo estaba yendo en sentido contrario. No había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que había subido esos escalones, sacado la espada y tendidó a Luke Skywalker. Ahora él la enviaba de vuelta a la Base de Resistencia con la espada laser nuevamente en su poder, más perdida de lo que había estado cuando llegó a Ahch-to.

Antes de que todo aquello sucediera, antes de que hubiera corrido por el bosque de Takodana y se hubiera encontrado con Kylo Ren, la amiga de Han Solo le había dicho unas palabras que Rey había meditado muchas veces desde entonces. _"El lugar al que perteneces y que buscas no está detrás, sino delante_ ". Qué equivocada había estado Maz; ella había seguido adelante, dejando a Jakku y todas sus esperanzas de regresar con su familia, y sin embargo no estaba más cerca de descubrir a dónde pertenecía.

Terminó finalmente de caminar por los largos y sinuosos escalones, encontrando abajo una cara amistosa esperándola para escoltarla de vuelta a la base. A pesar de todas las dificultades con las que había lidiado esa mañana, no pudo evitar sentirse emocionada por su presencia.

—¡Chewie! —exclamó la joven alegremente y el Wookie rugió feliz por su saludo.

Mantuvo los brazos abiertos y Rey se lanzó hacia él alegremente, abrazándolo. Lo había echado de menos, los había extrañado a todos en los últimos meses. Se había mantenido en contacto con ellos, pero no era lo mismo que tenerlos presentes.

La espalda de Finn había sido fusionada con partes mecánicas para reparar el daño causado por la espada laser de Kylo Ren durante la pelea en la Base Starkiller. Rey se había sentido muy culpable; Kylo tan solo había jugado su numerito con él, mientras que lo peor que le había hecho a ella había sido arrojarla usando la fuerza contra un árbol, dejándola inconsciente.

El día en que Finn despertó de su coma la contactó; el miedo a la Primera Orden, una vez tan prominente en él, había desaparecido y había sido reemplazado por una determinación de luchar. Sus ojos marrones brillaban con una chispa cuando hablaba de los planes de entrenamiento para luchar con la resistencia en cuanto pudiera caminar, y ella había sonreído ante su entusiasmo, pues había encontrado un lugar donde pertenecía en medio de todo el caos de la galaxia.

Hablaba de Poe a menudo, con un tono que expresaba algo más que admiración por el piloto al que le debía su rescate de la Primera Orden. Rey se alegraba por su amigo, pero una pequeña parte de ella estaba celosa. Finn había encontrado el lugar al que pertenecía tan fácilmente en comparación con ella, y no tenía dudas al respecto. Se había enamorado del héroe, de alguien cuya luz hacía que la suya brillaran aún más.

Rey deseó que hubiera sido tan sencillo para ella, que sentía una atracción por Kylo Ren que continuaba creciendo cada vez que su subconsciente lo invocaba mientras dormía. Su visión podía que compartiera muchas cualidades con él, incluyendo su propensión a los ataques de ira, pero también poseía una vulnerabilidad que creía que el Kylo Ren real era incapaz de sentir. Sería ingenuo por su parte creer que podía usar su luz para iluminar su oscuridad, pues sabía en el fondo que si se entregaba a él, su oscuridad la dominaría y consumiría su luz.

Lo que más preocupaba a Rey era que una parte de ella quería que esto sucediera, estaba tentada por la idea de encontrar su lugar en la galaxia junto a Kylo Ren.

Sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un rugido de Chewbacca, haciendo que mirara al Wookie.

—Sí, estoy lista para irme —respondió, sonriendo confiada.

Siguió al enorme Wookie hasta el Halcón Milenario, la nave que habían llevado a la isla en la que Luke Skywalker había estado escondido en solitario durante tanto tiempo.

El espacio dentro se sentía vacío, así que se dirigió a la cabina, sentándose en el asiento del copiloto junto a Chewbacca. Activó los interruptores necesarios y la nave cobró vida, lista para llevarlos de regreso a la Base de Resistencia, donde la General Organa la estaría esperando. Mientras sobrevolaban varias estrellas y planetas, Rey trató de imaginar el qué discutirían durante su reunión con Leia cuando llegara a la base. Se preguntó de hasta que punto de la situación estaría enterada, qué sería lo que le habría dicho exactamente Luke a su hermana en relación a los sueños de Rey sobre su hijo.

Y de pronto, las luces parpadearon en la vieja nave antes de apagarse por completo.

Los pensamientos de Rey sobre su encuentro con la General desaparecieron mientras se concentraba en tratar de arrancarla de nuevo, y los diversos métodos que estaba probando estaban fallando, ninguno de los paneles funcionaba. Rey se levantó de su silla y se volvió hacia su copiloto.

—Voy a ver cuál es el problema —dijo a Chewbacca.

Él asintió y continuó probando diferentes interruptores en el panel de control. Antes de salir de la cabina Rey vio su bolsa, e hizo una pausa mirándola fijamente, luego decidió sacar la espada antes de irse a investigar la nave. Colocó el mango del arma en su cinturón antes de caminar hacia el pasillo principal, que estaba completamente oscuro en toda su longitud, teniendo dificultades para abrirse paso. Rey decidió encender la espada entonces, usándola como fuente de luz para guiarla a través de la oscuridad, y el azul brillante iluminó el corredor lo suficiente como para que pudiera dirigirse con seguridad al cuarto de mantenimiento.

Cuando ya estaba por llegar, escuchó un fuerte ruido de eco, y ya había escuchado ese ruido en el Halcón Milenario antes, cuando Han Solo y Chewbacca habían atrapado y subido a bordo la vez que Finn y ella robaron la nave. Entonces Rey cambió de dirección, dirigiéndose de nuevo a la cabina de mando para ver quién acababa de abordar, caminando cautelosamente hacia su destino, tratando de amortiguar el sonido de sus pasos lo mejor que podía.

El bello en su nuca se erizó, su cuerpo hipersensible a su entorno. Rey dobló la esquina sobresaltándose al encontrarse cara a cara con una figura familiar; y allí, frente a ella, ataviado con su habitual túnica oscura estaba Kylo Ren en toda su amenazante gloria.

Ella parpadeó y se aseguró a sí misma que estaba soñando otra vez, que solo estaba en su mente.

—Rey —saludó.

Entonces salió de sus pensamientos y volvió a centrar su atención, segura ya de que no era un sueño, pues en sus sueños Kylo nunca llevaba puesto el casco. Rey levantó la espada, colocando su cuerpo en posición de ataque. La espada laser roja no estaba encendida, y él no hacía ningún movimiento para encenderla; en su lugar tendió su mano hacia ella y Rey se preparó contra el uso de la fuerza.

—No quiero hacerte daño —informó su voz distorsionada.

Pero Rey no se relajó ante sus palabras, sino que alargó su posición para parecer más amenazante. Finalmente él encendió su espada laser y caminó hacia ella, y Rey a su vez soltó un grito y cargó contra él.

Sus espadas chocaron como lo hicieron cuando se enfrentaron en el bosque nevado de la Base Starkiller, y Rey recordó que él había sido poderoso en aquel enfrentamiento, pero apenas nada en comparación con su fuerza bruta actual. Cada movimiento que ella hacía él lo respondía con igual intensidad; ahora no estaba herido y estaba usando todo lo que tenía para dominarla. A pesar de que ahora tenía más entrenamiento con la espada laser que la ultima vez que chocaron, seguía sin ser rival para él y sus años de entrenamiento.

Parecía saber el movimiento que haría antes de que lo llevara a cabo, no podía asestarle un solo golpe. Sus armas colisionaron y cada uno trató de usar su fuerza para desarmar y vencer al otro.

Tal como hizo en la Starkiller, él logró usar su imponente forma física para obligarla a retroceder hasta quedar atrapada, pero esa vez apoyada contra una pared del Halcón Milenario. El rostro de Kylo Ren estaba escondido detrás de su máscara, pero Rey imaginó que su rostro estaría brillando con la misma mirada de determinación que había mostrado cuando la atrapó contra el borde del cráter.

Y de pronto la concentración de Rey fue interrumpida por un rugido ensordecedor, su cabeza instintivamente se volvió hacia el ruido y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora (LadyLunay)**

 **Hasta aqui el capitulo uno, como ya dije, esta historia es un two shot, y el lemon esta en el segundo. A mi me ha encantado, que puedo decir, ¡cuanta tensión y quimica hay entre ambos!**

 **¿Creeis que en The Last Jedi se canonizara la pareja? ¿nos regalaran mucho fanservice? todo parece indicar que si, y yo me alegro, estoy muy contenta XDD hype por las nubes!**

 **Sin mas que decir, ojala os haya gustado, pues os aseguro que la trama promete ¿eh? si es así y habeis disfrutado, ya sabeis, dejadme saber que opinais, anima mucho después de traducir mas de 13000 palabras y un lemon larguisimo XDD go go Reylo!**

 **Un besito y gracias por leer, nos vemos en el proximo cap. Que la fuerza os acompañe!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

 **Realidades**

 **.**

Cuando Rey volvió en si, supo que ya no estaba en el Halcón Milenario con Chewbacca, sino que estaba acostada en una cómoda cama en una habitación que no reconoció. Presa del pánico, se levantó rápidamente de la cama, mirando a su alrededor en la extraña habitación. Sentada en una silla en el lado opuesto de la cama estaba Kylo Ren, que alzó las cejas cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos.

—¿Dónde está...? —dudó ella, tragando saliva.

—¿El felpudo con patas de Han Solo? —interrumpió Kylo—, no te preocupes, después de que él te distrajera lo suficiente como para que yo te pudiera dejar inconsciente lo incapacité temporalmente y lo dejé en la nave. Seguramente volará a la Base de la Resistencia para decirle a su General que te tengo.

—A tu madre —le corrigió Rey haciéndole soltar un suspiro de irritación; pero antes de que él pudiera hablar ella continuó—. Te echa de menos.

—Echa de menos a un chiquillo que ya no existe —refutó, molesto por el tema en cuestión.

—Ella no lo cree, y yo tampoco —respondió con sinceridad—. Aún está ahí, escondido bajo de toda la oscuridad que usas como máscara.

—La admiras, igual que a Han Solo, desearías que fuese tu madre... ella también te habría decepcionado —le aseguró, disgustado por la devoción de ella hacia a sus padres.

Rey ignoró sus rencorosos sentimientos hacia sus progenitores, podía ver profundamente en sus ojos más allá de toda la irritación que exudaba por haberlos deseado. Decidió dejarlo pasar por el momento, pues tenía otros asuntos a mano que discutir con él.

—¿Por qué me has traído aquí? —preguntó finalmente.

—¿No creías que mantendría lo que prometí, Rey? —bromeó él, alzando una ceja.

—¿Lo que prometiste? —dudó ella.

Él frunció los labios y se puso de pie, caminó hacia donde ella estaba parada y esta vez Rey se mantuvo firme y se negó a moverse.

—La promesa que hice en el suelo de tu habitación después de que te negaras a venir conmigo —respondió sonriendo.

Los ojos de Rey se abrieron como platos y sus labios se separaron para expresar su incredulidad. Había sido real, todo había sucedido. Realmente había algún tipo de conexión creada por la Fuerza entre ellos dos, y él la había estado usando para aparecerse en sus sueños. Entonces, aprovechando que estaba distraída, Kylo Ren aprovechó la oportunidad y pasó su brazo alrededor de su cintura acercándola más hacia él.

—Así es, Rey... —susurró en su oído, inclinándose—, estuve allí contigo. Estamos unidos, tú y yo.

Ella levantó los brazos usando todas sus fuerzas para apartarlo de ella y retrocedió algunos pasos, haciendo que él se riera condescendientemente de ella. Kylo caminó hacia ella, más amenazante esa vez. Rey enderezó su cuerpo e intentó parecer inquebrantable, pero Kylo vio a través de su fachada de tranquilidad. Podía decir que su corazón latía rápidamente, pues sentía el acelerado pulso en su cuello, la piel de su pecho estaba erizada, pues tenía pequeñísimas protuberancias elevadas por todo el cuerpo, así que se alzó sobre ella para parecer más depredador a sus ojos; quería que le temiera, como la pequeña presa que en realidad era.

—Por mucho fracaso que la General Organa fuese como madre, le debo algo de gratitud —dijo él mordiéndose el labio, sonriéndola—. Si no fuera porque envió al Wookie a buscarte, encontrarte podría haberme llevado más tiempo. ¿No te gustaría saber de qué es de lo que ella quería hablarte?

Entonces Kylo caminó los pasos que los separaban, colocándose detrás, de nuevo inclinándose para poder susurrarle al oído.

—Iba a pedirte e incluso planeaba rogarte, que usaras nuestro lazo para convencerme de que volviera a casa…

Rey bajó la cabeza y soltó un suspiro de tristeza, sintiéndose terriblemente mal por la General Organa. Leia todavía tenía tantas esperanzas en su hijo, tantas, que creía que Rey tenía alguna habilidad que su propia madre no poseía de traerlo de regreso a la luz. Se equivocaba, Rey no tenía ese tipo de poder sobre Kylo Ren, pues si lo hiciera no estaría atrapada en esa habitación con él en lo que sospechaba que debía ser una nave de la Primera Orden.

Él era quien tenía el control allí, él quien ejercía una influencia inquebrantable sobre ella, quien la atraía hacia sí y a quien no podía detener. Llegada a ese punto, ni siquiera estaba segura de querer detenerlo, pero no iba a admitirlo ante él.

—¿Que quieres de mi? —dudó ella.

—¿Otra vez con esa tontería? —dijo Kylo, soltando un suspiro aburrido.

Rey sintió sus manos en su cintura, la giró para que ella lo enfrentara. Cuando estuvo completamente vuelta, él la miró, sus ojos oscuros y llenos de deseo. Levantó una mano y ahuecó su mejilla, cerró los ojos y comenzó a inclinarse. Por una razón que se perdió en ella, Rey no hizo ningún intento de detener lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Debería haberlo empujado, haberse zafado de su agarre o incluso haber vuelto la cabeza, en cambio, cerró los ojos y esperó a que sus labios tocasen los suyos. El beso fue mucho más suave que el de su sueño, sin embargo sintió la chispa saltar en su cuerpo. Rey levantó los brazos y se agarró a la tela que le cubría el pecho, poniéndose de puntillas para ser más alta y alcanzarlo mejor. Animado por su entusiasmo, inesperadamente Kylo dejó de besarla y colocó su frente sobre la de ella.

—¿Era así como imaginabas que sería?—preguntó él con el rostro serio genuinamente.

—¿Qué? —murmuró Rey, confundida por su pregunta.

—Tu primer beso —aclaró—, ¿ha sido como pensabas que sería?

Rey se quedó paralizada recordando; él no solo había logrado ver sus ensoñaciones de lo que deseaba que fuera su primer beso, sino que había hecho todo lo posible por replicarlas para complacerla.

—Sí —asintió en un susurro.

Y sus labios estuvieron sobre los de ella de nuevo, esa vez, más tenaces.

La joven movió entonces las manos sobre su pecho, enredándolas a través de sus oscuros mechones suaves, y él respondió deslizando su mano hacia su trasero y apretando. Ella gimió y él aprovechó la oportunidad para profundizar el beso, su lengua entrando en su boca, haciendo que él dejara escapar un gemido gutural. Rey se presionó más cerca de él, perdiéndose en la intensidad de su boca sobre la suya.

Su gritillo sorprendido cuando sintió que la levantaban del suelo quedó ahogado por su boca, y Kylo la llevó a la cama, colocándola sobre la suave colcha negra.

Se tumbó encima de ella asegurándose de no cargar todo su peso sobre su cuerpo mientras continuaba besándola; su mano deslizándose por su pecho mientras descendía hasta el dobladillo de su túnica, y lentamente empujó sus dedos dentro de ella. Rey arqueó la espalda y empujó su cuerpo más cerca del suyo, con lo cual Kylo deslizó su mano completamente debajo de la tela pasando sus dedos callosos sobre la suave piel de su estómago.

Ella gimió contra su boca y él no pudo contenerse más, agarró su túnica con las dos manos y la abrió.

Rey se quedó sin aliento cuando le arrancó la ropa del cuerpo. Él entonces rompió el beso y movió su boca por su cuello y su pecho, colocando su boca sobre uno de ellos, girando la lengua alrededor de su pezón endurecido. Ella gimió otra vez, intensa, y él chupó más fuerte su piel sensible, deslizando su mano hasta la parte superior de su capris, agarró el dobladillo y tiró de ellos hacia abajo por sus piernas, y Rey sintió sus dedos rozar la sensible piel de su muslo, jadeando cuando un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

Kylo mantuvo la boca sobre su pecho, pero alzó la vista hacia su rostro haciendo que sus ojos se encontraran.

Ella apartó las manos de su cabello y agarró la parte de atrás de su túnica, tirando de la tela en un intento de alejarlo de su cuerpo, y él soltó su pecho el tiempo suficiente para que la joven se quitara la prenda, y dirigiendo su atención al otro pecho. Rey vio como chupaba su pezón deslizando su lengua sobre él y apartándole el cabello del rostro, notando la cicatriz en su hombro, no pudo evitar alzar la mano y tocarlo.

Ella le había provocado esa cicatriz durante su pelea, ella, lo había herido.

—Me marcaste como tuyo ese día, Rey —dijo él alzando la cabeza, separándola de su cuerpo—. Esta noche, yo te marcaré como mía.

Nada mas decirlo bajó por su cuerpo, dejando suaves besos con su boca mientras lo hacía. Sus manos le abrieron las piernas, se inclinó y le dio un suave beso en la parte interna del muslo. Rey respiró hondo y guardó el aire dentro, esperando ansiosamente lo que fuera que él hiciera. Kylo nunca rompió el contacto visual con ella cuando colocó su boca sobre sus pliegues, lamiendo una vez largamente; después levantó la cabeza para hablar.

—Estás muy mojada —jadeó.

Entonces volvió a posar la boca en la húmeda hendidura, repasando la carne sensible, Rey disfrutando de la sensación cuando lo hacía, pues nunca antes había sentido algo como similar. Mientras él continuó sus atenciones casi agonizantemente lento, usando la punta de la lengua, lamiendo de abajo a arriba; y cuando alcanzaba el sensible manojo de nervios, rápidamente deslizaba la lengua sobre él antes de alejarse. Ella no tenía idea de cómo algo que se sentía tan bien podía sentirse igualmente tan frustrante.

Y así continuó, usando su lengua lamiendo deliberada y lentamente sus pliegues.

Rey se impacientó, deslizando los dedos por su cabello intentó guiarlo hacia donde quería que dirigiera su boca, sintiendo las vibraciones de su risa contra su piel, dejando escapar un gritillo frustrado.

—Por favor… —casi suplicó.

Palabras que parecieron funcionar, ya que él movió su boca hacia su clítoris y lo atendió de nuevo. Rey gritó de placer y movió sus caderas hacia él, que la agarró por las caderas y la mantuvo quieta para poder continuar sus acciones. Trabajó más rápido esta vez, alternándose entre mover la lengua en rápidos movimientos circulares alrededor del área más sensible y usar la boca para chupar y mordisquear.

Cuando sintió que algo se estaba acumulando en la boca del estómago y su cuerpo comenzó a tensarse, Rey cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, preparada para perderse en el placer que estaba a punto de recorrerla. Y Kylo sintió que se tensaba bajo él, gimiendo contra ella, disfrutando sentirla retorcerse debajo de él. Las vibraciones de su boca eran demasiadas, por lo que Rey movió sus caderas de nuevo; estaba tan cerca… sin embargo antes de que pudiera encontrar la liberación, él se alejó.

Rey no intentó contener su decepción, soltando un grito frustrado.

Abrió los ojos para ver qué había pasado, para comprender por qué se había detenido cuando estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo; y en el otro extremo de la cama vio sentado a Kylo, sus labios dispuestos en una sonrisa satisfecha mientras le devolvía la mirada. Rey comprendió por la expresión en su rostro que sus acciones habían sido plenamente deliberadas; entonces su nariz se dilató y lo miró. Se había apartado a propósito, había jugado con ella y cortando toda estimulación justo cuando estaba a punto de correrse.

Apretó la mandíbula no dejando que Kylo Ren tuviera esa satisfacción, si no terminaba lo que había comenzado, ella misma lo haría.

Rey deslizó su mano hacia su clítoris, las puntas de sus dedos apenas rozaron sus pliegues húmedos antes de que él la agarrara por la muñeca, alejándola. Alzó entonces la otra mano para golpearlo, pero él también se la sujetó, y Rey no pudo más que luchar para liberase. Al verlo, Kylo se movió hasta quedar sentado a horcajadas sobre ella, atrapando su parte inferior contra la cama mientras sostenía sus muñecas en alto.

—¿Olvidas tu castigo por no venir conmigo cuando te lo pedí, Rey? —se burló él—, prácticamente te rogué que vinieras a mí y te negaste. Ahora suplicarás si quieres terminar.

Rey gruñó, mostrando sus dientes como una criatura salvaje.

Físicamente sabía que estaba en desventaja contra él, la única razón por la que ella había ganado su primera pelea era porque él había estado gravemente herido. Sin embargo intentó usar la fuerza para alejarlo de si, su mente se esforzándose mientras intentaba abrirse paso en la suya, esforzándose por romper sus barreras mentales... sin éxito. Su risa sarcástica resonó por la habitación, burlándose de sus débiles intentos de dominarlo.

—¿Estás finalmente de acuerdo conmigo en que necesitas un maestro competente?—bromeó, sin dejar de reír.

Enfurecida, Rey se inclinó tan lejos como pudo y le escupió en la cara, y él usó el dorso de su mano libre para limpiarse la mejilla. Rey había esperado como mínimo lograr enfadarlo, pero él parecía estar divirtiéndose más que nunca.

—Todavía no he terminado contigo. Te dije que te haría rogar por tu liberación y hablaba en serio, me vas a decir la verdad —susurró oscuramente en su oído, inclinándose sobre su rostro—. Si admites en voz alta lo que ni siquiera quieres admitir ante ti misma, entonces y únicamente entonces te daré el placer que te prometí.

Rey recordó su último sueño con él, su promesa de que para cuando terminara con ella, le suplicaría por liberación. En aquel momento había asumido que la haría suplicarle para soltarla y dejarla ir libre, nunca imaginó que él se refiriera a que la haría de rogar por tener un orgasmo. Tenía sentido ahora, una vez que se había puesto en perspectiva, que Kylo no tenía intención de dejarla regresar con la Resistencia ahora que la había capturado.

Se dio cuenta finalmente que desde que se había despertado y había descubierto que él la había atrapado, que no le había pedido ni una vez que la soltara y la dejara ir; ni siquiera lo había considerado.

—Eso es porque en el fondo sabes que quieres quedarte —declaró Kylo sin dejar espacio para que ella discutiera con él sobre el asunto—, sabes que tu lugar esta junto a mi.

¿Cómo podría siquiera intentar discutir con él en esos momentos? Si realmente no quisiera estar allí, se habría resistido cuando él la besó en primer lugar, le había permitido despojarla de su ropa y su dignidad, había dejado que la tocara en los lugares más íntimos. Prácticamente lo había animado con gran entusiasmo a continuar la exploración de su cuerpo, a usar su boca para darle placer. Rey podía despreciarle de muchas maneras, pero no podía decir con certeza que lo odiara tanto que quisiera irse y acabar con él.

—¿Finalmente admites que sientes algo por mí que no es odio? —inquirió él.

Era obvio que él estaba dentro de su cabeza siendo testigo mientras su mente intentaba comprender y lidiar con sus emociones hacia él.

Rey giró la cabeza hacia un lado, negándose a mirarlo por más tiempo, sintiendo su aliento caliente acariciar su oreja y un escalofrío involuntario recorrer su cuerpo. Le escuchó reír y sintió su mano libre comenzar a viajar lentamente por todo su cuerpo, inclinándose entre sus cuerpos, rozando con las puntas de sus dedos ligeramente sobre su montículo mientras respiraba en su oído. Todo lo que estaba haciendo era enloquecer su cuerpo, así que cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente.

—Quería decir cada palabra que dije al encontrarnos en tus sueños —enfatizó él de nuevo—. Si te entregas a mí, te daré todo lo que puedas desear.

Rey oyó la desesperación en su voz y se preguntó si a pesar de que él la negaba su liberación, le resultaría más doloroso negarla eso que para ella el que lo estuviera haciendo. Kylo intentaba todo lo que estaba en su poder para sacarle la respuesta que buscaba, para que ella finalmente admitiera que le pertenecía. Quería tenerla, quería poseerla… pero ella no se lo permitiría.

Rey no pertenecía a nadie, ni a la Resistencia, ni a la Primera Orden, y ciertamente no a él.

—Yo te pertenezco —admitió entonces Kylo—, te pertenezco desde que nos encontramos en aquel bosque de Takodana.

Y Rey volvió la cabeza para mirarlo, viendo la vulnerabilidad en sus ojos marrones, sabiendo que él le estaba diciendo la verdad. Si no hubiera tenido sus dos muñecas sujetas por sus manos, inconscientemente habría alzado una y acariciado su mejilla con la cicatriz. Él se inclinó y la besó, y ella le devolvió el beso con fervor. Podía saborearse en sus labios, y por alguna razón eso la excitó aún más. Jadeó contra su boca, a lo que él respondió profundizando el beso; su mano libre encontrando sus pechos, jugando con el pezón endurecido entre sus dedos callosos, y Rey se acurrucó más cerca de él.

—Dilo —exigió Kylo, apartándose de ella mientras la miraba con ojos salvajes—. Dilo y te daré lo que quieras.

Rey se mordió el labio tratando de no dejar que su toque la afectara tanto como para eliminar su fuerza de voluntad. Levantó la nariz y apartó la vista de él, escuchando su frustrado suspiro. Sus manos se movieron sobre las suyas, y la joven sintió que le envolvía algo alrededor de sus muñecas. Volvió a centrar su atención en Kylo entonces, eviendo que había usado un pedazo de su camisa rasgada para atar sus muñecas juntas.

Cuando terminó se inclinó hacia abajo y le dio besos suaves a lo largo del cuello y la mandíbula hasta que llegó a la oreja.

—Está bien, Rey, podemos hacer esto a las malas —susurró—. No me importa, sé que tu resolución caerá tarde o temprano.

Y Rey lo sintió arrastrar lentos besos húmedos por su cuerpo, deteniéndose en sus pechos, jugando con la punta de la lengua alrededor de cada pezón erecto. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en su respiración, en la forma en que su pecho subía y bajaba mientras su boca exploraba su piel; se negaba a mirarlo, si lo miraba sabía que seguramente sucumbiría a sus demandas y no estaba dispuesta a darle esa satisfacción tan pronto.

Rey sabía que no se trataba de si ella cedería ante él o no, sino de _cuándo_.

Eso es lo que hacían, tantearse entre sí física y mentalmente. Ella no era su víctima, podría luchar por meterse bajo su piel como él hacía con ella, estaba más que dispuesta a participar en ese juego con él.

Entonces Kylo cesó sus movimientos; apenas antes de que sus labios llegaran a su montículo se detuvo, dejando un beso en el centro de su bajo abdomen, y Rey levantó la cabeza para mirar para ver por qué se detenía, notando que sus ojos estaban clavados en su rostro mientras sus labios se apretaban contra su piel. Él la estaba esperando, así que ella no dijo nada, únicamente abrió las piernas para darle mejor acceso. No lo vio, pero pudo sentir su boca moverse para formar en una sonrisa contra su cuerpo. Kylo no rompió el contacto visual con ella cuando la agarró por los muslos y movió su boca para besar suavemente su clítoris. Sus caderas involuntariamente se arquearon y lo escuchó reír mientras se alejaba.

Por un momento Rey consideró el darle una patada en su cara arrogante, pero decidió no hacerlo, únicamente se sentiría orgulloso de haberla frustrado tanto que hubiera perdido los estribos.

—Para ser alguien que finge no quererme, me conoces bien —sonrió él maliciosamente, alzando una ceja.

Rey hirvió en silencio, moviendo la pierna para darle una patada, pero se detuvo cuando colocó la boca de nuevo en su clítoris y chupó con fuerza. Gritó y se revolvió contra él, pero su agarre en sus muslos se tensó para mantenerla quieta en su sitio. Seguramente las marcas de sus dedos quedarían magulladas en su piel, marcándola, cuando todo eso terminara.

Kylo dejó de chupar su clítoris, usando la parte plana de su lengua para lamer lentamente desde el fondo de sus pliegues hasta la parte superior, repitiendo ese patrón varias veces, evitando entrar en contacto con el manojo de nervios. Rey intentó mover su cuerpo para que él fuera a donde ella quería, pero su agarre no la permitiría moverse. Él tan solo continuó mirándola mientras mantenía sus atenciones, sus ojos divertidos ante sus patéticos intentos de recuperar algo de control. Ella frunció el ceño mientras él la miraba y deslizaba su lengua sobre sus húmedos pliegues.

Rey se preguntó airadamente cuánto tiempo podría seguir así, cuánto tiempo podría usar su boca para burlarse de ella antes de cansarse. Él se apartó y ella pudo ver humedad en su boca.

—Puedo seguir indefinidamente, y pienso hacerlo hasta que admitas lo que quiero —respondió sonriendo a la pregunta que ella se había hecho mentalmente—. No te estoy pidiendo que mientas, Rey, te pido que digas la verdad. Quiero que confieses en voz alta lo que ambos sabemos que ya sé.

El labio de Rey se curvó hacia él, viendo cómo movía los hombros hacia arriba y hacia abajo mientras intentaba sofocar su risa. Había pensado que su negativa a ceder ante él lo irritaría más, pero parecía bastante divertido por su intento de desafiarlo.

Él frunció los labios finalmente, usando las puntas de sus dedos para trazar formas imaginarias sobre la piel de su abdomen.

—Porque sé que tu fuerza de voluntad solo va a durar un rato, ya que la he tanteado demasiado, al final me darás lo que quiero; mientras tanto disfrutaré el proceso de obtener esa información de ti —explicó despreocupadamente.

Sus labios se separaron listos para discutir con él, sin embargo, cerró la boca. No podía discutir nada de lo que decía sin mentir, y no estaba dispuesta a mentir para tratar de obtener ventaja.

Su fuerza de voluntad había estado desapareciendo desde que la había besado, incluso antes, desde que había comenzado a aparecer en sus sueños. Estaba conectada con él de una manera con la que había anhelado estarlo con una persona durante toda su vida; el único problema era enfrentar con quién era. Cuanto más cercanos se habían vuelto el uno del otro, más se desvanecía el resentimiento, y la ira contra sí misma lo sustituía.

Tampoco dudaba de que él se estuviera divirtiendo, podía sentirlo a través de su vínculo, oírlo en su tono, verlo en su presumido rostro.

Él continuó jugueteando con las yemas de los dedos sobre su abdomen, dibujando pequeños círculos sobre el área; y parecía tan concentrado que Rey no entendía por qué estaba resultando todo tan sencillo. Tanto así que incluso podría considerarse inocente, de no ser por el hecho de que ella estaba completamente desnuda con las manos atadas, o que su boca acababa de estar enganchada a su parte más íntima.

Lo miró vivamente, parecía tan dulce mientras jugaba sobre su piel, con sus oscuros rizos cayendo sobre sus ojos y su rostro sin una expresión endurecida, la comisura de su boca dispuesta en una pequeña sonrisa. Parecía casi pacífico en ese momento y Rey pensó en cómo, a pesar de lo que los lados luminoso y oscuro de la galaxia clamaran, nunca sería tan sencillo. Nunca serían luz y oscuridad, era mucho más complicado que eso, ellos eran grises.

Quién podría decir que un hombre que era considerado un monstruo podría ser capaz de tanta ternura y que, a pesar de sus fuertes convicciones de lo correcto y lo incorrecto, ella lo amar…

Entonces Kylo alzó la cabeza con brusquedad, y sus ojos oscuros la miraron intensamente, esperando que ella dijera en voz alta las palabras que acababan de pasar por su mente, pero Rey permaneció en silencio, todavía no preparada para ceder.

—Estás prolongando lo inevitable —suspiró Kylo con un deje de decepción—. Ya podrías haber tenido tu liberación varias veces si no fuera por tu estúpida obstinación.

La mandíbula de Rey se tensó y se encogió de hombros, todavía decidida a resistirse a ceder un poco más. Él negó con la cabeza, luego bajó y colocó su boca sobre su montículo. Rey no supo cuál de ellos era más mezquino, si Kylo por no permitirla tener su orgasmo hasta que ella le dijo lo que quería oír, o ella por no admitir lo que sentía por él y se lo dijera para que la complaciera finalmente.

La joven siseó cuando sintió que él usaba la punta de su lengua para hacer pequeños círculos alrededor de su clítoris. Comenzó agónicamente lento, repetidamente dando vueltas alrededor de su protuberancia, ocasionalmente rompiéndola con un rápido movimiento que la haría querer intensificarse. Finalmente, aumentó la velocidad de sus movimientos sobre ella, alternando entre rodear rápidamente su clítoris y sacudirlo con la punta de la lengua.

Rey sintió que la presión comenzaba a crecer en su parte inferior del abdomen otra vez, necesitaba más fricción, así que intentó empujar contra su boca, pero no fue capaz de obtener el equilibrio para hacerlo con las manos atadas. Lo miró y se dio cuenta de que la atención de Kylo estaba completamente centrada en su actuación oral; por lo que utilizó esa ventaja para comenzar a liberarse de la tela con la que se había atado las muñecas, teniendo dificultades para soltar la atadura, el nudo que puso en su lugar era particularmente fuerte y lo había anudado lo suficientemente apretado como para no dejarla soltarse.

Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que lo que estaba haciendo era particularmente perturbador; sintió que la mordía ligeramente, raspando sus dientes sobre la carne sensible.

Rey involuntariamente sacudió las caderas y un gemido oscuro escapó de sus labios; Kylo la miró tan pronto como escuchó el jadeo, pero no detuvo lo que estaba haciendo. Sus movimientos se volvieron más lentos, moviendo su atención de su protuberancia a la derecha debajo de ella. Entonces Rey sintió que sus dedos separaban sus pliegues y lamía caóticamente el área, con cuidado de evitar su clítoris. Después movió las piernas para que descansaran sobre su ancha espalda, clavando los talones de sus pies en sus omóplatos en un intento de obligarlo a moverse donde ella lo quería.

Kylo reaccionó a su inútil intento de controlar sus movimientos redirigiendo sus esfuerzos hacia su entrada. Empujó su lengua dentro de ella todo lo que pudo y la mantuvo allí, sus ojos se centrándose en su rostro para ver su reacción, y ella jadeó empujándose contra él, instándolo a continuar. Así que se echó hacia atrás, empujando dentro de ella, jadeando también.

Rey sintió las vibraciones que él causaba rozar sus paredes interiores, podía ser inexperta, pero sabía lo suficiente para ver la intención detrás de lo que estaba haciendo. Su respiración se había vuelto una serie de jadeos rápidos y ahogados mientras él continuaba penetrándola repetidamente con su lengua. Aunque la acción no proporcionaba a su clítoris tanta estimulación como anhelaba, era increíblemente erótico verlo y sentirlo usar su lengua para esencialmente follarla.

Eventualmente sus ojos se cerraron mientras él continuaba empujándola dentro y fuera de ella, y lo sintió gemir, solo aumentando la excitación. Rey lo vio soltar su muslo y mover su mano hacia su propio cuerpo; no podía ver lo que hacía, pero sabía que podría sentirlo a través de su vínculo. Él había deslizado su mano entre sus pantalones y agarrado su propia polla excitada, para luego comenzar a moverla de arriba y abajo sobre ella.

La joven cerró los ojos y las imágenes que Kylo tenía en la cabeza inundaron la suya.

La primera, una de ella corriéndose mientras él usaba su boca, y luego una de él encima de ella, empujando su virilidad dentro y fuera de ella.

Supuso que probablemente él se excitaría, pero no consideró cuán dolorosamente encendido debía haber estado al calentar su cuerpo tanto tiempo. Por primera vez pudo sentir su frustración sexual: el acto de simular las relaciones sexuales con ella usando su lengua había traído imágenes a su mente que fueron demasiado para él. Planeaba masturbarse mientras lamía su coño con intención de liberarse mientras se lo negaba a Rey.

Ahora estaba enfadada, ¿cómo pretendía correrse y sin embargo negárselo a ella?, ¡lo golpearía si no tuviera las manos atadas!

Recordó lo que había estado tratando de hacer antes de que él la hubiera distraído, dándose cuenta de que no iba a poder romper sus ataduras con las manos, se llevó las muñecas atadas a la boca y comenzó a usar los dientes para tirar de la tela. Enfadada, mordió una de las tiras y sus dientes rasgaron el tejido, esperando aflojar el nudo o incluso romper la tela que aprisionaba sus muñecas; no le importaba cuál de las opciones fuese en este momento.

Luchó por enfocarse completamente en quitarse las ataduras, sabiendo que esa era su única oportunidad. Sus dientes tiraron con fuerza de la tela andrajosa envuelta alrededor de su muñeca, viendo con cada tirón como el nudo cedía. Mientras ella tiraba con sus dientes, empujaba sus manos en la dirección opuesta, y tras una gran lucha, sintió que la tela se rasgaba; con un último tirón contundente los harapos se soltaron en pedazos.

Las muñecas de Rey tenían marcas rojas rodeándolas, pero no culparía a Kylo por eso, sabía que había sido debido a sus intensos esfuerzos por liberarse a sí misma; si bien ahora que tenía las manos libres, no estaba segura de qué hacer con ellas primero. Una parte de ella quería agarrar las sábanas de la cama, mientras que otra parte estaba tentada de apartarlo de si para interferir con su orgasmo inminente. Finalmente decidió que no le importaba si él se daba cuenta, se inclinó y enredó sus dedos en su oscuro cabello, guiándolo más cerca de su montículo, meciendo las caderas para crear esa fricción que había anhelado antes .

Cuando Kylo sintió que sus dedos se retorcían en su cabello, sus ojos se abrieron. Sabía que había intentado liberarse de las restricciones que le había impuesto, pero había estado tan concentrado en destrozarla con la boca y en su propia excitación que no se había dado cuenta de que había sido capaz de hacerlo. Estaba impresionado por su tenacidad, pero sobre todo le divirtió el hecho de que ella hubiera hecho todo ese esfuerzo para liberar sus manos y no fuera a cambiar nada que estuviera atada o no… si ella no admitía en voz alta que sentía algo por él, le iba a seguir negando la liberación que deseaba.

Kylo sabía que Rey estaba llegando a su punto de ruptura, ya mas que desesperada en este momento.

Su cuerpo tembló mientras ella se retorcía contra él, tratando frenéticamente de empujarse a si misma al borde, y él movió su boca de vuelta a su pequeño manojo de nervios, moviendo su lengua sobre ella, a lo que fue recompensado con un grito ahogado. La joven ni siquiera estaba tratando de reprimir cualquier sonido de placer que pudiera estar haciendo, y ese hecho le complació inmensamente. Kylo entonces simultáneamente absorbió su clítoris entre sus labios y movió su lengua sobre él, siendo esa sensación demasiado para ella. Ella tiró de su cabello tan agresivamente que su cabeza había comenzado a palpitar dolorosamente, él sabía lo cerca que estaba.

—Por favor… —dejó salir Rey ahogadamente, y Kylo quiso rendirse, dejar que ella tuviera lo que quería.

El sonido de su súplica llenó a Kylo con un placer que no podía explicar, ella estaba tan necesitada, que su voluntad se había quebrado hasta el punto en que estaba lo suficientemente desesperada para suplicarle, era tan delicioso. Rey estaba justo al borde, su cuerpo empezando a tensarse, y todo lo que necesitaba era un golpe más de su lengua para empujarla. En cambio, él separó la boca de su montículo, viendo como la frustración la inundaba. No gritó esta vez, sino que levantó su pie y lo bajó sobre su espalda, pateándolo con fuerza. No fue agradable, pero no fue tan contundente como lo habría sido si la chica no hubiera estado completamente agotada.

Kylo apartó la mano de sus pantalones, tampoco él había llegado al clímax y estaba dolorosamente duro en este momento. Volvió a subir por su cuerpo para poder verse cara a cara, observando cómo los cálidos ojos color avellana de la chica brillaban con lágrimas derramadas y su labio inferior temblaba. Ella se negaba a mirarlo a los ojos, así que Kylo se inclinó y tomó su tembloroso labio entre sus dientes y se lo metió en la boca, deseando saborear su decepción. Sintió que su mano se conectaba con su mejilla, y soltando su labio se encontró con su mirada.

—Te odio —logró decir ella finalmente, con tanta malicia como pudo.

Sus palabras lo llenaron de ira y agarrándola por el pelo de la parte posterior de la cabeza alzó su rostro de modo que sus caras prácticamente se tocaran, los ojos de Rey se abrieron por la sorpresa; él estaba furioso y ella se estaba asustando. Kylo al sentirlo cerró los ojos y se concentró en su respiración, tratando de recuperar el control. Podía manejarla abofeteándolo o pegándolo, pero sus palabras, la mentira que ella acababa de decirle, no podía soportarla. Sabía que la estaba asustando y no quería hacerlo, así que la liberó de su agarre dejando que su cabeza reposara de nuevo sobre la cama.

—Lo siento… —susurró Kylo avergonzado de que su temperamento hubiera provocado ese temor en ella.

Rey suspiró, su siguiente acción sorprendiendo no solo a si misma sino a Kylo también; agarró su rostro entre sus manos tirando de él hacia abajo, besandolo. Kylo no tardó mucho en responder, poniendo su mano su cara profundizó el beso. Rey pudo saborearse a sí misma sobre él otra vez, jadeando y moviendo sus caderas contra las suyas mientras un gemido estrangulado escapaba de sus labios; la sensación de su calor frotándose contra él era abrumadora, lo único que los separaba era la tela de sus pantalones.

Kylo entonces rompió el beso observándola, y ella lo miró a través de sus párpados semi cerrados con los labios hinchados por el beso, por lo que él, inclinándose apoyó los labios en su oreja y la susurró.

—Aún no hemos terminado.

Y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, Kylo la había agarrado por la cintura y la había girado sobre la cama con movimientos rápidos, y ella no tenía idea de lo que pasaba, encontrándose en esa posición inesperada. Se encontraba tendida con la cabeza en el extremo opuesto de la cama con su cuerpo posicionado entre las piernas de Kylo, y él había atrapado sus brazos debajo de cada una de sus piernas, con el peso de ellas inmovilizándola para que quedara atrapada en su lugar.

Kylo estaba sentada en la cabecera de la cama, observándola mientras ella intentaba averiguar qué había planeado exactamente hacerla. Él entonces la agarró de las piernas y se las separó, colocándolas sobre sus hombros. La sujetó por las caderas y movió su cuerpo para que su montículo se levantara hacia su cara antes de hablar.

—He pensado que podríamos cambiar de posición —sonrió satisfecho de sí mismo por su obra.

Los había posicionado de tal manera que podía verla mientras se retorcía bajo de él, aún teniendo acceso completo a su sexo. Él tenía el control completo sobre ella ahora.

—Eres increíble —murmuró ella, negándose a admitir que él ya la había derrotado.

—Ya suponía que estarías impresionada —admitió Kylo alzando una ceja mientras respondía—. ¿Algo que quieras añadir antes de empezar?

—Eres un...

—Me tomaré eso como un no —la interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar su insulto.

Ella vio como el chico lentamente arrastraba su lengua a lo largo de sus pliegues, comenzando desde abajo y eventualmente haciendo su camino hacia la cima.

Mientras se retorcía contra él Rey notó repentinamente algo duro presionando contra su espalda, dándose cuenta de que cuando él le había negado la liberación que estuvo tan cerca de alcanzar antes, él había hecho lo mismo consigo mismo. Por lo que la joven podría decir, su virilidad era grande, lo cual por otra parte no debería sorprenderla, ya que Kylo no era un hombre pequeño. Rey se imaginó cómo sería sacársela de sus pantalones, cómo se sentiría sostenerla en su pequeña mano. Entonces sintió que las caderas del joven se sacudían ligeramente debajo de ella, notando que el agarre en sus muslos se volvía dolorosamente apretado.

Por sus reacciones Rey supuso que él habría visto sus pensamientos de si misma agarrando su polla dura.

Los ojos de Kylo se oscurecieron mientras la miraba y pasaba la lengua por sus pliegues, y Rey imaginó cómo sería todo si sus posiciones estuvieran invertidas; nunca había estado con un hombre antes, pero podía imaginar su cabeza entre sus piernas, usando su boca para adorarlo. Las caderas de Kylo dieron otra sacudida involuntaria, dejó de atenderla, lanzándola una mirada oscura.

—Estoy más que dispuesto a intentarlo si quieres, pero por ahora estoy bastante ocupado, como puedes ver —dijo Kylo colocando sus labios de nuevo sobre ella besando su clítoris, agitando a Rey.

—Kylo —jadeó ella y él alzó las cejas, instándola a continuar hablando—, me rindo… te diré... te diré lo que quieras… lo prometo, tan solo... por favor...

Kylo entonces se alejó de su cuerpo haciendo a Rey protestar por la pérdida, pues ya había llegado a su punto de ruptura otra vez; haría cualquier cosa para poder llegar al orgasmo. Él bajó sus piernas a la cama y levantó las suyas para liberarla sus brazos. Rey se frotó los brazos donde la presión había estado, ni siquiera intentando alcanzar su feminidad, no serviría de nada; Kylo estaba decidido a ser quien la llevara hasta el final, pero solo después de que ella pronunciara las palabras que él deseaba oírla decir.

Finalmente él se movió hasta quedar tendido sobre ella, mirándola a los ojos, deseando que dijera ya lo que le acababa de prometer que haría.

—Siento algo por ti, Kylo —susurró Rey.

Kylo asintió y usó los dedos para apartarse el pelo mojado de la cara; no estaba satisfecho con eso, necesitaba más.

—Dilo —pidió, acariciando sus labios.

—Te amo —murmuró al fin.

Ahí estaba, la confesión que había estado tratando de ocultar.

No tenía sentido amarlo, no a ese hombre que había demostrado ser capaz de actos tan terroríficos, pero ella hizo lo mismo. Podía sentir su soledad, relacionada consigo de una manera que otros no podían. Sabía lo que era vivir en esa zona gris como él, donde nunca serían solo oscuro o luminoso, sino una mezcla de ambos. Ambos estaban rotos, los bordes de ambos estaban hechos trizas y de alguna manera encajaban entre sí, llenando los vacíos que tenía el otro.

Kylo la besó de nuevo con más necesidad que antes, y Rey respondió envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y sus piernas alrededor de su torso, tratando de acercarse lo más posible. Él jadeó en su boca y se empujó contra ella, estremeciéndola ante la sensación que la recorría. Sus lenguas se enredaron en una batalla por el dominio, una que Kylo estaba ganando, así que se apartó mientras Rey intentó en vano llevarlo de vuelta en un beso, pero él la detuvo.

—Te necesito, Rey, no solo de esta forma, necesito que estés conmigo —declaró sin vacilar, dando un suave beso en los labios antes de alejarse un poco de ella—. Te amo.

Kylo se levantó de la cama y Rey se preguntó por qué se alejaría después de precisamente ese momento.

Tenía la cara tal que Rey no podía distinguir sus intenciones si no fuera por sus ojos, sus ojos castaños oscuros eran salvajes y depredadores, se inclinó y la agarró por las caderas, moviéndola hacia el borde de la cama, se arrodilló frente a ella y abrió bruscamente sus piernas. Su boca envolvió su montículo, lamiendo fervientemente la carne sensible, esta vez sin contenerse, mientras su lengua trabajaba su clítoris con una tenacidad que hizo que Rey se retorciera incontrolablemente, Kylo la sujetó por las caderas dejándola quieta.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la llevó al límite, pues Rey se había sentido tan excitada que pronto notó ese familiar hormigueo que comenzaba a desarrollarse en su feminidad. La joven agarró el pelo de Kylo y tiró con fuerza mientras se frotaba contra su boca. Él chupó su clítoris y rápidamente arremolinó su lengua sobre él haciéndola gritar, mientras estrellas brillantes se formaban detrás de sus ojos. Él rozó con los dientes su protuberancia y su cuerpo comenzó a apretarse, más cerca de lo que había estado las últimas veces; y Rey comenzó a gemir, podía sentir su orgasmo acercándose y todo su cuerpo se sentía electrificado.

Finalmente Kylo presionó su lengua contra su clítoris y absorbió tan fuerte como pudo, la espalda de Rey arqueándose y sus caderas sacudiéndose hacia arriba. El orgasmo la envolvió en intensas oleadas, embriagando su cuerpo con un placer que nunca en su vida había experimentado.

—¡Kylo! —gritó su nombre mientras se liberaba, mientras él siguió acariciándola con la lengua hasta que estuvo seguro de que había terminado.

El cuerpo de Rey se relajó al fin cuando experimentó el efecto posterior de su orgasmo, su respiración irregular y su mente confusa. Su cuerpo hormigueaba y sentía una ligereza que no podía explicar, la sola idea de moverse parecía agotadora. Kylo se levantó de entre sus piernas y la posicionó para que estuviera completamente acostada en la cama, se colocó a su lado y la observó mientras descendía desde lo más alto de su clímax.

Los ojos de Rey se abrieron levemente y ella descubrió que él la estaba mirando con una sonrisa astuta en la cara. La arrogancia brillaba en sus ojos, orgulloso de sí mismo por el placer que había logrado con sus manos, o con su boca, debería decir. Deslizó las yemas de sus dedos sobre su clavícula y ella saltó, su cuerpo al borde, tan sensible. La sonrisa de Kylo se amplió, su ego inflándose aún más por la reacción de su cuerpo.

—Deberías verte la cara en este momento —se rió Kylo, bastante satisfecho de sí mismo.

Ella pudo ver su rostro mientras pasaba por su mente; vio sus ojos entrecerrados y sus labios bailando en una sonrisa tonta, parecía completamente ridícula. Rey extendió la mano y débilmente golpeó su pecho, demasiado agotada para hacer cualquier esfuerzo real en golpearlo. Entonces lo escuchó reír y sintió que le tomaba la mano suavemente y le daba un suave beso en ella.

Cuando dejó de complacerla, Rey se dio cuenta de que él todavía estaba excitado, pues se había asegurado de que ella llegara final e intensamente al clímax, aunque él mismo no se hubiera liberado.

Rey extendió las manos y tomando su rostro entre ellas lo atrajo hacia sí y lo besó con tanta pasión como pudo, y Kylo jadeó cuando ella le tiró de su labio inferior entre los dientes antes de soltarlo para dejar después veloces besillos por su torso. Él se cernió sobre ella mientras la joven bajaba por su pecho esculpido y colocaba tiernos besos en cada cicatriz que iba encontrando mientras viajaba por su cuerpo, hasta que llegó a la parte superior de sus pantalones, donde metió dos dedos bajo la tela comenzando a arrastrarla por su cuerpo; y cuando su hombría surgió Kylo usó la pierna para quitarse la última pieza de ropa que le quedaba.

Rey tenía razón; su pene no solo era de grande, sino que tenía algunas pecas oscuras sobre él, como las que aparecían en el resto de su cuerpo. Extendió la mano y acarició ligeramente con sus dedos a lo largo, y Kylo gritó y sacudió sus caderas, haciendo que ella tomara su dura virilidad con la mano y se inclinara hacia delante y deslizara su lengua sobre la punta; sabía salado. Tras un instante lo agarró con más fuerza llevándose la punta a la boca comenzando a lamerla suavemente, sin saber cuánta presión debería ejercer sobre él.

La respiración de Kylo se volvió por momentos forzosa, costándole mantenerse erguido, jadeando cuando ella atrapó a más de él en su cálida y húmeda boca. Rey gimió y las vibraciones alrededor de su excitación casi le hicieron perder el equilibrio, sabiendo que no duraría mucho mas así. Finalmente Kylo se inclinó y retiró la erección de su boca para la confusión de la joven; se sentó y la llevó de vuelta a la cama, posicionándola de modo que volviera a estar él encima de ella. Rey lo sintió frotar su polla contra sus pliegues, todavía empapados por su propia excitación.

Entonces Kylo se inclinó y depositó un tierno beso en sus labios, observándola mientras seguía frotándose contra ella.

—¿A qué esperas? —dudó Rey confusa, sin saber por qué no había entrado en ella todavía.

—A ti —respondió él sin rastro de duda en su voz.

Si ella le decía que se detuviera él no dudaría en apartarse, la deseaba, si, pero no la tomaría si ella no le quería igualmente.

—Te deseo —admitió ella—, vamos, Kylo, quiero que lo hagas...

—Dolerá —continuó él sin endulzar las palabras, pues sabía que ella nunca antes había sido tocada por un hombre, él sería el primero.

—Lo sé… —aseguró ella.

Asi que Kylo se inclinó y agarró su erección para luego comenzar a empujarse a si mismo lentamente entre sus pliegues resbaladizos, sin romper el contacto visual con ella. Rey siseó mientras él se abría paso en su apertura, sus paredes apretadas a su alrededor, indiferentes ante la repentina intrusión. Cuando finalmente estuvo dentro de ella, pudo decir que la sentía increíblemente apretada su alrededor, por lo que necesitó una gran moderación para no envestir tal y como él quería. Las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en las esquinas de sus ojos y su respiración era trabajosa mientras trataba de no pensar en el dolor, entonces Kylo se inclinó y besó cada párpado, húmedo, mirándola con tal compasión que Rey supo que estaba irritado por haberla causado ese dolor.

—Lo siento —susurró, y antes de que Rey pudiera tranquilizarlo diciéndole que estaba bien, la besó y empujó su miembro completamente en su interior.

Ella gritó, pero su grito fue amortiguado por su boca contra la suya, y sus uñas se deslizaron por su espalda mientras trataba de acostumbrarse a él. Tras un rato el dolor comenzó a cesar y Rey se sintió preparada para continuar, rompiendo el beso.

—No te detengas —le ordenó.

Kylo se echó hacia atrás y envistió en ella de nuevo, y aunque aún sentía algo de incomodidad no era nada que no pudiera manejar, así que meció sus caderas contra él y gimió. Él entonces tomó su predisposición como una buena señal y comenzó a moverse dentro y fuera de ella, cada vez acelerando más su ritmo. Al sentirlo Rey envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su torso, acompañando las embestidas de él con las suyas propias, pudiendo sentir que sus paredes apretaban fuertemente su polla mientras la llenaba.

—Rey… —jadeó él ahogadamente mientras se sumergía en ella, su frente sobre la suya, sus cuerpos cubiertos por brillante sudor.

Podía sentir que lo llevaba al borde mientras se enterraba en su interior, su velocidad aumentando, y Rey supo que estaba cerca.

—Te amo —dijo Rey, y con un empujón final, lo escuchó gritar su nombre y derramar su semilla en su interior.

Después de llegar al final Kylo colapsó sobre ella, jadeando por aire mientras la abrazaba, enterrando su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

En algún momento se dio cuenta de que había posado todo su peso sobre su pequeño cuerpo, probablemente aplastándola; así que rodó sobre su espalda y extendió la mano para apagar la iluminación, después se acercó y la acercó hacia él. Rey se tendió de lado, su espalda presionada contra el pecho de Kylo, sus brazos envueltos alrededor de su cuerpo, y ya que Kylo había tirado de una manta sobre ellos, estaban listos para dormir.

—Yo también te amo, Rey —susurró a la oscuridad.

Y la besó en la mejilla, apoyando su cabeza junto a la de ella sintiendo que su cálido aliento hacerle cosquillas en la nuca, soltando una risita.

—Duerme —dijo al final, apretando su agarre.

Rey entonces cerró los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios cuando la sostuvo cerca de él, y sin tardar ambos se quedaron dormidos, sin preocuparse ya por lo que el futuro les deparara y las decisiones que tendrían que tomar por la mañana.

 **.**

 **Notas de la autora** **(WillowsWisp)**

 **¡Espero que hayáis disfrutado de la historia! Por favor, comentad. Si os ha gustado, por favor no dudéis en leer mis fics de varios capítulos, que son Reylo de amor lento. Para mas cositas Reylo, seguidme en Tumblr, mi nombre de usuaria es Clockwork-Cameo.**

 **.**

 **Notas de la traductora** **(Ladylunay)**

 **Ojala os haya gustado, pues si me dejáis saberlo os traeré más one shots hermosos como este!**

 **Un besito, lectores, gracias por leer y que la fuerza os acompañe!**


End file.
